


compass

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Five weeks. That’s how long it takes. Five weeks and a handful of days, and Ben finally has Callum spread out on a bed with nothing but the sheets between them.





	compass

**Author's Note:**

> there was a request for smut at my tumblr, and this sort of came to my head, so … sort of smut? pwp? but with lots of feelings?

Five weeks. That’s how long it takes. Five weeks and a handful of days, and Ben finally has Callum spread out on a bed with nothing but the sheets between them. Callum’s half dozing, an arm behind his head, and Ben takes the opportunity to revel in it. Soak it all in.

“What’s this from?” he asks softly, pressing his mouth to a scar at Callum’s elbow. Callum groans.

“Let me sleep.”

“C’mon. Tell me.”

Callum looks up enough to see where Ben’s mouth is, his eyes drifting over Ben’s bottom lip as he goes. “Um, I donno. Caught it on a branch or something.”

Ben huffs. He’s tempted to tease him about it but he knows that Callum has a lot of bigger, nastier scars. Scars that don’t have stories quite so boring. 

“This one?” he asks again, his hand coasting over Callum’s hairy chest, his belly, pressing his mouth to a small, circle mark at Callum’s rib cage. Callum laughs.

“ _Stop_.”

“Tickles?”

“No, just …” Ben realises Callum’s blushing now, throwing an arm over his eyes as if that could possibly hide it. Something warm blooms in Ben’s belly - that feeling he gets when he cares so much for someone that he wants to protect them. Keep them close.

“What? No one’s ever done this to ya before? Mapped you out?”

“Map - what? I ain’t some piece a land. Some county.”

It’s Ben’s turn to laugh. “Callum County. Halfway Hill.”

“Shut up.”

Ben does. He lets his hands ask the questions - and find the answers - touching at skin and grabbing at flesh and running through hair or across bites and bumps. He kisses at the big scars and bites at the small ones and delights in hearing Callum’s breath pick up; his hips fighting to stay on the bed.

“That day I saw you hurting yaself,” Ben says, a hand around Callum’s thick thigh and his fingers pressing in. “That’s when everything changed for me.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“That’s when I saw you properly, ya know? Not some friendly, hopeless, nice guy, but .... more like me. Hurting. Alone.”

“...I thought you was winding me up about it.”

“Oh, yeah, that too.”

Callum scoffs, pretending to swing a hand out to slap him. Ben grabs it, and kiss the palm, and Callum doesn't take it back. He touches Ben’s face, his neck, and catches fingers in his hair. Ben closes his eyes to the feeling of it - warm and intimate and thrumming through every part of him.

Maybe one day Callum will want to do this too. Map Ben out. Know him completely.

“Roll over,” Ben says softly, watching Callum’s shoulders tense. There’s only low light from the lamp next to Ben’s bed, and it casts shadows over both of them - but they’re not hiding this. Not from each other. 

“Ben, I - “

“Nothing like that. Just. Trust me.”

Callum frowns at Ben a moment longer before sighing, huffing and rolling over. The muscles in his shoulders bunch as he gathers his pillow beneath him, and Ben gets up on all fours to get a better view.

He’s beautiful. Sure, not the most model-like man Ben’s ever been with - still soft in a lot of places, still something to grab onto. Paul was tan skin and tight muscle and as hairless as he could manage - Callum’s so different.

Ben likes it a lot.

“Seriously, though,” he says softly at Callum’s ear, scraping dull nails across his back and listening to his breathing change. “No one’s done this? Got to know ya this way?”

“Not this way,” Callum says, voice tight, and Ben decides not to push it, goes back to the expanse of Callum’s back, the way his waist tucks in  _ just _ as it meets his hips. 

Ben tries to commit it all to memory. How long will he have this for? Will he have it again? Callum’s only here because Whit’s out of town - who will he be when she gets back? Who will Ben be?  _ What _ will Ben be? Anything?

“Not, I can’t - ” Callum says breathlessly when Ben’s hands are at his arse - Ben’s not dumb enough to think he’d be getting anywhere near that today. Callum’s not ready, and Ben doesn’t mind.

“It’s okay, you’re alright,” Ben hushes him, crawling back up, not missing the way Callum’s rolling his hips into the bed. He leaves kisses along his spine, and to his neck, tucking an arm under Callum’s to roll them both onto their sides. “C’mon.”

“Ben,” Callum pants out, putting a hand back to tangle in Ben’s hair, and Ben huffs at him and gets his hand on his cock.

“Was it feeling left out?” he teases, Callum’s head coming back to rest on Ben’s shoulder.

“Fuck you,” he breathes, crying out when Ben’s hand twists, and then he’s pumping at him slick and fast and encouraging Callum with gravelly words into his ear,  _ that’s it, c’mon, I got ya, Callum, I got ya. _

Ben’s still got Grindr on his phone. He still fucks around with a guy now and then, still forgets their name in the morning. He’s young, he’s got needs, he’s not going to sit at home alone waiting for Callum to corner him somewhere, or text him a spot. He won’t wait.

But he’s not going to say no to this either. Callum in his bed, and in his arms and panting out his name as he comes all over Ben’s hands. He’s not going to miss out on the lazy kisses and the messy blowjobs and that look Callum gets in his eyes sometimes.

They’re more than this. Bodies. Pleasure.

They’re more than just a dirty affair.

Ben hopes he can stick around long enough to find out what that is.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Callum groans, shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm and turning his head so that Ben can kiss him. Ben’s own cock is pressing hard and desperate against Callum’s back - but he wills it down for now, just enjoys this moment right here.

“You know,” Callum starts, when he’s caught his breath. “You were right, when you said you was my first bloke. I never…”

“Yeah,” Ben says softly, because he likes that, it does things to him, but he’s not about to gloat. That’s not what he’s about.

“And Whit … she was my first girl. First to go all the way I mean.”

“Right.”

“So, yeah, this is all new for me. I mean,” Callum looks away. He almost looks ashamed. “I know you been with blokes who are probably a lot more …”

Ben pushes Callum onto his back and kisses him. Chaste at first, and gentle, until Callum opens his mouth and pulls at Ben’s hair and they’re both groaning into it. “It don’t matter,” Ben tells him, meaning every word. “None of that matters. I like ya. I like this.”

“Yeah?" Callum says, and he’s smiling, and Ben thinks that’s the best thing he’s ever found on Callum Highway. “Good.”

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
